homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
DOK Campaign: Kalash Wreck
Kalash Wreck is the fifth mission in the campaign. Rachel S'Jet and the Kapisi continue their investigation of the mysterious Kalash wreck site. Overview Rachel S'Jet and the Kapisi return to the Kalash wreck site to discover more about the resources and artifacts contained within. Rachel's Baserunner deploys demolition charges around the Kalash wreck to open it up for resource extraction. After beginning salvaging operations at the main wreck site, the Kapisi sends teams to the three additional wreck sites in the valley to extract resources from those as well. Scattered Gaalsien forces patrol the valley. As Coalition forces settle in to extract resources from all four wreck sites, the Gaalsien commander Khagaan arrives with the carrier Ashoka. The Coalition fleet is forced to retreat to the plateau around the main Kalash wreck site. The Siidim carrier Sakala arrives just behind it's bombers which eradicate the local Gaalsien forces. With the assistance of the Sakala's forces, regroup and wipe out the Gaalsien forces. Objectives * Salvage the Kalash Wreck * Use Rachel S'Jet to Deploy Demolition Charges on the Kalash Wreck * Salvage Wreck Sites * Retreat to the Plateau * Protect Rachel S'Jet and the Kapisi at all Costs * Destroy Gaalsien Siege Cruisers Research * Upgrade Missile Battery Fabrication Strategy You are forced to Shipbreak the Kalash wreck first before moving on to the other three, so just proceed with it and harvest everything released before moving on to the others. From the moment you do this light enemy attack groups will start coming in. The enemy carrier Ashoka will show up with a large force and aggressively start to move them towards you the instant you Shipbreak the third outer wreck, but not before. You will need to grab what you can quickly and then retreat to the plateau and the Kapisi at this point, and the eastern wreck is the closest to you. It is recommended to send Rachel, most of your LAVs, AAVs, Railguns, one Support Cruiser and your Salvagers to break and completely empty the two western wrecks first. The Kapisi along with one Support Cruiser and perhaps a couple of Baserunners to replace turrets will easily be able to handle any enemy attack waves that come to it during this time. Then with the western two wrecks emptied break the third, grab any Artifacts that may show up from it and as many resources as possible within about a minute (prioritize the blue RU sites) then run everything back to the Kapisi while sending airstrikes at clusters of the enemy forces. When the Sakala shows up most of the lighter enemy forces will be destroyed. The Siege Cruisers they want you to destroy have no anti-air support and therefore will be quickly flattened by your airstrikes, ending the mission. NOTE: It is impossible for you to destroy the Ashoka or drive it away directly, its health will hold firm at 33% no matter what you do to it, so focus on the marked siege cruisers. Trivia * Fleet Intel's line "all crews, prepare to shipbreak" and the numerous references in the level's dialogue are likely a tip of the hat to the game's original name, Hardware: Shipbreakers. Category:Deserts of Kharak: Missions